The Space Between Us
by kelzone
Summary: Modern AU. As the day unfolds, we learn how Law and Robin met and became friends as they both reflect on their relationship. Alternates between POV's. Slow first chapter? Recently Changed to 3rd person.
1. Chapter 1: Law's POV

**A/N: Hello. This is a modern AU about Law and Robin. I only recently started shipping them. At first, I didn't want to upload this story until i was done with one of my other ones, but i just couldn't help myself.**

 **Warning: Beware of OOC-ness.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own one piece. Just my OC's**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

Law's POV

Law found himself glancing across the hall as he unlocked the door to his apartment each day when he arrived home. Today was no different. Upon returning, his eyes grazed over the lavender door frame across the hall and his heart sank. Taking a deep breath, he turned back to his door and after twisting the cold metal knob, he disappeared into the apartment, wanting nothing more than to bury himself in his work.

He had woken up particularly early this morning to go downstairs and walk across the street to the corner coffee shop. He hadn't stepped foot into that cafe in ages. When Law walked in, the tinges of freshly brewed espresso and the clanging sound of the cappuccino machine pulled him into a bittersweet nostalgia. The memories of his time there with a certain someone resurfaced after months of tiresome mental repression and he instantly regretted entering the small establishment. But, his brain required the caffeine shock to finish typing his research journal.

Law stood in line, and it was almost his turn to order when he caught sight of a young lady reading in the corner by the large glass window. She reminded him of her the day of their first meeting, and instantly he was brought back to two years ago.

It had been a normal weekday and Law had just come from the hospital and was looking for a nice place to read a few surgical case studies. He came into the shop and ordered a regular coffee. Holding the cup in one hand and books in the other, he realized there were no empty seats anywhere. Except, in that same corner, at a small round table where a girl with long dark hair sat reading. Normally, he'd preferred having a table all to himself. One, because he needed space for his many books, and two, because he was a person of solitude. But, that day, he didn't have much of a choice.

When Law asked her if it was okay for him to sit down, she only looked up and gave a faint nod with a soft smile without saying a word. That was when he first noticed her blue eyes. Like two droplets of water, their placidity drew him in and the edges of his lips pulled upward, something that didn't happen often. As quickly as she had looked up, her eyes went back down to her book. Law set his stuff down and began reading the stack of cases. One of the attending doctors was doing research on an experimental technique used in heart surgeries and have asked him to be the resident to aid him. Since Law was looking to specialize as a heart surgeon, he was more than interested in the position. So, sitting there, he began highlighting information for the research. But, as focused as he was, Law couldn't help but want to look up, being all too aware of the dark haired girl's presence. His ears perked up each time she turned the page, listening to the swift flap of the flimsy paper between her slender fingers.

Finishing the last sentence of the paragraph, he took a sip of coffee and used the opportunity to glance at her. He could tell she was completely absorbed in what she was reading by the crease on her forehead and the attentiveness in her eyes. It was a little amusing seeing how immersed she was in the book, like she was in another world, instead of sitting in this quaint little coffee shop. His heart stopped at a halt and for a moment he thought he might need an AED machine, like the ones used on patients to shock their heart into animation again. He didn't know how long he had sat there looking at her with the cup held against his lips, but she hadn't noticed his gaze the entire time. Law went back to reading and after a long while, the girl got up from her seat. He looked up as if to say, 'leaving already?' She gave him a sweet smile and small nod goodbye before heading off.

As Law began to pack up his stuff an hour after she had left, he noticed a small rectangular card on the floor next to the table. Picking it up, a smile crept onto his face. He slipped the card into his back pocket and left. That was how he learned her name.

Nico Robin. He really liked the sound of it. It was like saying the name of some exotic bird. He said it over a few times in his head before going to sleep that night.

Having been so distracted with the memory he hadn't realized it was his turn to order until the barista started waving her hand in front of his face. Apologizing for his lack of attentiveness Law gave her his order. Then he paid and went to the side where a few others waited for their drinks. Leaning against the wall he stared at the front door and frowned as he recalled what he had seen through the glass a few months earlier, just outside that very door.

It had been raining that night. Law kept looking back and forth from his watch to the doorway. Well aware of Robin's punctuality, the fact that she was already 15 minutes late made him anxious, thinking something terrible might have happened. That is, until he saw her crossing the street. To Law's dismay, she was not alone. A gentleman in a suit walked with her holding an umbrella over her head. He noted how close they walked and the way she giggled with her hand over her mouth as he spoke. Before departing, the man took her hand and gave her fingers a light peck. Law was put off by the sight but he forced himself to smile when she came in apologizing for her tardiness. Apparently, she had left her umbrella at home but had been lucky enough to meet a stranger who was headed the same direction and offered to share his umbrella with her. Law told her it was no problem and that he was glad she was able to avoid getting drenched in rain. After ordering a few pastries, they went to their usual spot by the window. And after some reading and talking, Law and Robin headed back to the apartment building. He had tried to sound normal and relaxed the entire time. But inside, he was on edge. He did his best to hide his vexation from her that night. He kept telling himself that he had no reason to be upset. They were only friends, after all.

Law was brought back to reality when the Barista called his name. After grabbing his drink, Law hurriedly left. He thought it was a good thing he didn't run into Robin that morning. Actually, he knew she wouldn't be there because her shoes were lying neatly in front of her door when he had left the apartment earlier, next to a pair of male dress shoes.

He hurried up the steps of the apartment building with coffee in hand and tried not to imagine them behind those closed doors. But his weak willed mind failed him. Raw images of them kept reeling in, playing like a sad silent film. Them laying in bed kissing each other good morning as the sun shined through her curtains, illuminating her delicate form. Them sitting at the table enjoying a lovely breakfast together, which he had prepared. Them on the couch as he laid his head on her lap while she read one of her favorite books and ran her fingers through his blond hair. In each of these scenes, Law was an outcast looking in from the window at their perfect life. A lonely forgotten fellow, soaking in the rain that drizzled down from the singular cloud that hung above his head. His heart sank with each flashing image.

He shook his head violently to rid himself of those stinging thoughts. Sitting down at the dining table, Law flipped opened his laptop. For a long while, he worked diligently on his paper, taking sips of coffee here and there. He didn't know how much time had passed, but his eyes began to strain from staring at the screen. Deciding it was time for a break, he got out of his seat and made his way over to the couch. Plopping down on his back, Law turned his head to the side. His eyes fell on the stuffed polar bear sitting lopsided on the coffee table staring into space with round black eyes.

Law has had Bepo, the stuffed polar bear, for as long as he can remember. Sitting up, he took Bepo in his hands and stared at him. They'd been through everything together, from when Law lost his parents, to those awkward teenage years, to the stresses of medical school. He was the only thing Law took to college, the only thing that still had any ties to his old life. Bepo was a constant source of comfort, and whenever Law was in one of his moods he would have one sided conversations with him until he got over the distress or worked through a problem. This was a fact about Law that he never shared with anyone. He never showed any strong emotional attachment to anything. Nobody knew that side that was just a little bit fragile. Until her…

Law remember how her long black socks slid against wooden floors as she strolled around his living room taking in the minimalist décor. Those blue eyes gazing over the grey colored walls and simple modern furniture. It was her first time in his apartment and Law surveyed her light graceful movements as he made tea.

"I like your place," She said with a sincere smile. "It's very simple."

"I'm a simple person," he responded.

Her soft giggle echoed like a symphony. "I'm not sure simple is the right word to describe you."

"Oh? What word would you use?"

He didn't know if she had purposely avoided the question or if something had caught her eye and distracted her. But, that was when she picked up Bepo with her gentle hands. Then, she turned to him with that questioning smile he can't stop dreaming about.

"He's adorable," she said.

Law laughed nervously, slightly pleased by her compliment and a little embarrassed about still owning a stuff animal as a grown man.

Her next observation caught him off guard.

"It looks like you've had him for quite a while. Is there a story behind it?" she asked.

He found myself grasping for something to say and arrived at "My parents gave him to me just before they died."

He was stunned when the last part came out of his mouth. He didn't know why he told her that. His parents' death was not something he spoke of often, if at all. Suddenly, he was afraid that it was too personal of a subject for new neighbors to discuss. But, somehow his answer didn't tense up the room like he imagined it would. Actually, it was quite the opposite.

They ended up sitting down at the table, sipping tea from their warm mugs as they talked about their lives. She told him about her childhood and how she had lost her mom and never knew her dad. She talked about her love for history and how she had just started working at the museum downtown. He told her a little about his past, his dreams of becoming a great surgeon, and with slight embarrassment, about why he still kept Bepo.

Her melodic voice and soft smile were a calming presence and he found himself sharing more than he ever had before. She had this way of conversing with people, giving them her full attention as she listened to them speak, as if she wasn't just hearing the words, but reading what was under them. He noticed she held Bepo in her arms the entire time and he felt more connected with her than he had with anyone else. As Law sat there staring at Bepo and reminiscing to himself, his cell phone began vibrating. The caller ID read "Nami".

Nami was a skinny red-head and one of Robin's best friends. When Robin first introduced them, he thought Nami was too bossy and opinionated. But, after meeting the rest of their group, he concluded that Nami wasn't that bad, seeing that she was actually one of Robin's more normal friends. She seemed to be the one that kept the rest of the too loud and wild crew under control.

"Is Robin with you?!" Nami said before Law even had the chance to finish a 'hello'. Her voice was as loud and demanding as ever.

"No," he replied with slight irritation.

"She's not replying to my texts or answering my calls."

The anxiousness in Nami's voice caught his attention. "Did something happen?" Law asked. The question was followed by a pause.

"Hello?" he said again.

There was a sigh on the other end. "Yeah...last night." Nami said. Her voice sounded soft and hesitant, unlike her usual self. Law listened intently as Nami related the events of the previous night.

By the end of the phone call, he was fuming. So much that he banged his fist on the table. It didn't make him feel any better because what he really wanted to do was punch somebody. A very specific somebody. How could he do that to her?!

A sudden sound of a slam jolted Law out of his anger. It came from the hallway. Getting up, he went to the peephole of the front door and looked just in time to see a blur of blond hair pass by. His eyes zoned in on the door across the hall and noticed that a certain pair of men's shoes were missing.

It wasn't often you heard loud sounds coming from Robin's apartment and it made Law anxious. The tapping sound of shoes hitting against the marble echoed in the hallway. By the forceful slam of the door and the promptness of those retreating footsteps, Law gathered that this parting was not on any good terms. His anger was replaced with concern.

Despite his secret wish for their relationship to fall apart, he wanted Robin to be happy. That was why, when he couldn't take the idea of them together, he shut myself away, freeing up all her time to spend with the other man.

He made the decision a little while back, on one of their regular movie night rituals that happened once a month. They'd alternate on who picks the movie. Usually, there wouldn't be any squabble or complaints about whatever the other person had chosen since they had pretty much the same taste. They both liked horror.

This surprised Law at first because most girls hated the idea of spending an hour and a half watching blood and guts spill and listening to high pitch screams when they can cry over some sappy Hollywood love story. But, it was different with Robin. She never scrunched her face in disgust when someone got sawed in half nor did she scream and cover her eyes when a monster popped up. She watched each film with rousing curiosity, as if studying the complexity of each killing or marveling at the creative demise the screenwriters planned for their characters. The mechanisms of her mind were a unique operation, much like his own.

Law's interest with horror films lied in the way the filmmakers portrayed the human anatomy, like individual pieces rather than a whole being. He dissected body parts for a living: cutting, removing, replacing, and re-stitching. He felt most at home when confronted with a scalpel and a challenge, like putting together a thousand-piece puzzle. Law cherished this commonality they had between them, and these movie nights became one of his favorite pastimes.

That night had been enjoyable as usual and by the end of the film they had finished all their popcorn. Robin got up and went to the restroom after the movie ended. During her absence, her phone vibrated on the coffee table and a text lit up. Law's eyes caught the message just before the light went black. His chest tightened.

'Hey beautiful! I had a great time last night. Would you like to grab dinner again?'

A man's name flashed in bolded letters above the text. He didn't know what was more upsetting. The fact that she had gone on a date with someone or that she didn't tell him about it even though he was her closest friend. She checked her phone after she returned from the restroom. Law noticed she didn't reply to message right away. Instead, she asked Law what they should do next. Still, he was hurt. So, he told her he had to leave early to get some sleep, having picked up an early shift at the hospital the next day. For a second he thought he saw a flicker of disappointment flash across her face, but then she said she understood and walked him to the door with a smile. That night, Law lied in bed and stared at the ceiling, fully awake. The text still flashing in his mind.

By now, the sound of footsteps had faded. He lifted his eye from the peephole and turned around. Back leaning against the door, he slid to the floor. He looked down at his hand that still held Bepo and wondered what he should do. He wanted to comfort her and make sure she was okay, but they haven't spoken in so long he wasn't sure how to approach her now. Closing his eyes, Law sighed.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! What do you all think? Stay tuned for Robin's POV next chapter


	2. Chapter 2: Robin's POV

**A/N:** **Here is Chapter 2!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

Robin's POV

Breaking up with Cal wasn't a particularly hard decision for Robin to make. It was pretty clear it had to happen. Robin probably wouldn't have come to this conclusion if she didn't let Nami talk her into going out…

Last night was supposed to be movie night with Law. It was a once-a-month tradition that started a few months after Robin first moved in. She was pretty excited for it since she'd barely seen him in the past weeks. To her disappointment, he texted and canceled just as she finished work. He said he was too tired from his shift and he had a lot to do for his research. He's used that excuse so often lately that she almost didn't believe him. Despite her doubts, she told him it was alright. But, it wasn't. They've been seeing each other less and less. It almost felt like he was avoiding her. She couldn't even recall the last time they had a decent conversation with each other.

After reading the text, she couldn't stop the paranoia from creeping in. All she wanted was to go home and sulk. It was one of those feelings that made you want to mope around, lay in bed, and eat a tub of ice cream. So upon arriving home, she walked straight into the kitchen to the freezer.

She had barely begun digging a spoon into a carton of rocky road, when Nami called and began her tirade about how they haven't seen each in forever and how Robin needed to learn how to have fun. Then, she invited her to go with rest of the group to the club.

"C'mon! It'll be fun! Unless you have other plans." Robin could sense Nami quirking her eyebrow up at her on the other end.

Robin hesitated. She loved seeing her friends, but clubbing just wasn't her scene. She'd much rather be somewhere quiet so she can read. Usually, she'd tell Nami that she had plans to hang out with Law, which were true. But, today there was no excuse, and Nami was always good at seeing through Robin's fibs whenever she tried to lie her way out doing something.

"Robin, are you there? What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"You got quiet after I asked you if you had plans."

"Oh, I…"

"You're upset about something, aren't you? Are you sulking with a tub of ice cream right now?!"

Robin scrunched her face and her eyes looked down in front of her. She watched a bit of melted chocolate trickled down the side of the carton. Nami was always good at reading her, even when she wasn't actually present. It was a scary super power.

"I'm not sulking," Robin lied. "I just don't feel like going out tonight."

"Does this have something to do with Law?"

"No," Robin said almost too quickly.

"Robin." She winced. Nami was using her lets-be-real-here voice. "Cal is great and all. I mean, he acts like a gentleman and he showers you with compliments. But, you're kidding yourself if you think you're happy with him."

"I know where you're going with this Nami, but Law and I are just friends."

"Which I don't understand at all. You like him."

"No, Nami –"

"Don't deny it. I can tell."

"It doesn't matter. Law and me… It just won't happen, okay?"

"Fine, I'll drop it. But, you're still coming out tonight. I'll come get you in an hour."

Before Robin could say anything else, Nami hung up. Knowing there was no way out of this, Robin finished her ice cream and went to get ready.

It was half past nine when Nami arrived. She was dressed in an off-shoulder red dress that made her orange hair look even brighter than it did under the daytime sun. Nami's clothes always made her stand out in a crowd. It was just her style. She was like a blazing star. You can't help but turn your head to look at her when she walked by, and she loved it that way.

As her opposite, Robin always opted for the simpler fashions, usually something dark and classy. Tonight, she wore a fitted black dress that stopped just above the knees. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail with the ends slightly curled as it hung down her back reaching her waist. The bit of effort she put into actually doing her hair made Nami smile with appreciation.

"I told the guys to meet us there," Nami said as they caught a cab.

After getting out of the taxi at the front entrance, the girls went down the dark stairs and passed through a door with long black curtains. As usual, the music played at a deafening volume and the large room was crowded with young, lively people. Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp were laughing about something at the corner booth. Zoro was at the bar doing shots by himself with a bored look on his face. Sanji was next to him, trying to talk to some pretty girl. Frankie and Brooks were on the dance floor. The gang was all here.

Robin walked close behind Nami as we tried to weave through the crowd to where Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp were. But, before they got to them, her legs stop moving when she caught a surprising sight. They were two booths down from Luffy's when she saw him.

There, Cal sat with a large smile on his face and hearts in his eyes at the center of a booth surrounded with women. A blonde chick stood behind him, running her fingers through his hair, a brunette sat on his lap and was whispering something to him, and another girl laid her chin on his shoulder and was feeling his chest. A few others scooted close to him and began giggling at something he said.

In the corner of her eye, Robin could see Nami clenching her fist in front of her. Before she could turn and say something, Robin had already left for the door.

She ran outside and the cold air hit her hard. Her mind was swirling and she couldn't think. She didn't know why, but she took out her phone. Robin began clicking through her list of contacts and stop at Law's name. Her thumb hovered over the call button for a few moments. Shaking her head she put the phone back into her purse. Robin didn't want to go home yet so she walked around aimlessly, not really paying attention to where she was going. Somehow, she ended up in front of a small bar.

There weren't many people inside. It was dimly lit and had a laid-back vibe. It looked like the perfect place for someone who wanted to drink alone. So, that's what she did. Sitting at the bar by herself, Robin downed one shot after another.

There was something about being cheated on that can make a girl feel completely worthless. It was some weird feeling that creeps up and you can't quite explain it. Like all your self-worth and confidence just disappears into thin air. It makes you wonder if every good thing you've ever felt about yourself was a lie. Just a load of crap you conjured up when some guy say you were pretty and smart because they wanted to get into your pants.

Sitting there, Robin realized something. She should be mad at Cal. But she wasn't. She just felt… empty. And somehow, she knew this wasn't because of what she witnessed earlier. It was a feeling that had been growing for awhile now, and Robin hadn't really noticed it because she was so focused on distracting herself with Cal. As she kept dwelling on this hollow feeling, her mind kept coming back to the same question. What happened to us?

She asked herself this as the alcohol burned her throat. There was only one person she wanted to see. Sadly, it was the same person she found herself unable to call. How did we grow so far apart in so little time? There was me. Then, there was him. How can the idea of us be so difficult?

She watched the clear liquid fill the tiny glass as the bartender poured her another shot. Robin's thoughts were starting fog and she knew she was reaching her limit. But, she drank it anyway. She wanted answers and it didn't matter that she wasn't going to find them inside a shot glass. She didn't care. Robin asked for three more and the bartender poured. She downed one after the other and her brain tried retracing its steps to the very beginning.

Law was a bit of an enigma to everyone around him. Even Robin thought so at first. His appearance left quite the first impression. Imagine her surprise to see a man with black markings on his hands and gold earrings ask to share a table at a coffee shop. Robin had been a little caught off-guard, so she just nodded and smiled. She was never into bad boys and she was never used to that type of company. But, despite those tattooed hands, he was handsome with his grey eyes and short but scruffy black hair. It surprised her when he took out a medical journal after sitting down. He must have been a doctor. But he looked young, so she figured he was probably a resident studying under someone else. That was what Chopper was doing.

She didn't speak to him that day. They were just two strangers sharing a table after all. Plus, she was tired from moving into the new apartment that morning. So, after taking a break and finishing a few chapters in a novel, Robin got up and left. It wasn't until the next evening that she bumped into him again.

Robin had just come back after gathering a bunch of research at the history museum, where she had recently started working at. Carrying a stack of papers and books, Robin couldn't really see in front of her. Too her great embarrassment, she knocked into someone while turning at a corner and everything fell to the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said.

"It's no problem." A man responded. His voice was deep and airy. "Let me help you."

As she bent down to collect her stuff, Robin realized it was the tall man with grey eyes from the coffee shop.

"Robin," He said. Her eyebrows quirked up, not expecting him to know her name. For a moment she thought he might be a stalker. But then, he took something out of his pocket and handed it to her. "You dropped this yesterday."

So, he wasn't a stalker. Taking her bus pass back, Robin thanked him.

"You know my name. What's yours?" she smiled.

He introduced himself as Trafalgar Law.

"Law..." The name rolled off her tongue as she repeated it while shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you. Again."

She asked him if he lived in this building and he said yes. Turns out they were on the same floor, their apartments just across from each other. She had to admit she was more pleased about this coincidence than she should have been. They made small talk the rest of the way up the stairs. Then there was this moment of silence. They stood there in between their doors, waiting for the other person to say goodbye first. Robin really didn't want the conversation to end, but her books were getting heavy. Reluctantly, she bid him goodnight and started for her door. But, unfortunately for her, all new meetings she had with mysterious cute guys (which weren't many), had to end with something horribly embarrassing happening.

As she turned away from him, her foot caught onto something and she lost her balance. Needless to say, everything toppled over and she fell backwards. Books came crashing down and a few hardcovers hit her head.

It took Robin a while to register what happened next. Somehow, she ended up sitting on Law's couch in his apartment, holding an ice pack to her head while he made some tea. She got up and walked over to the bookshelf that leaned against the back wall by the window. Practically every book he owned had something to do with the human body. It shouldn't be surprised with him being a doctor and all. It was something to be admired, she thought. He had a passion for biology like she had for history. His large collection of texts almost paralleled her own, except her's was filled with historical anthologies, ancient records, and archeological texts of various sorts.

With his dark looks and his collection of books, Robin couldn't help but be interested. Law looked like a dark, intellectual bad boy, a paradox of attributes and appearances that didn't make sense. And she was always quite fond of things that don't make sense.

It wasn't clear how Law and her became so close, but she was sure the conversation they shared that night was the beginning of a friendship she wouldn't trade for the world. Maybe it was their mutual fascination with mysteries or their thirst for knowledge. Maybe it was the way they were both fascinated with obscure and morbidly dark things. Maybe it was because they both preferred the quiet night over the noise and bustling activities of the daytime. Or maybe it was all those things combined that led to Law becoming one of her closest friends.

As Robin threw back another shot of burning liquid, she couldn't help comparing her feelings for Law to her feelings for Cal. Did my heart beat just as fast when I was with Cal? Did I love the color of his eyes? Did we have just as many intimate talks? What did I like about Cal? Was it his constant compliments that drew me in? Was it his delicious cooking? She wasn't even sure how Cal and her started dating. It just sort of happened. It wasn't really official. Just something that was assumed because he kept asking her to go out. Maybe it started back when he first offered his umbrella…

"Oh no… I can't believe is raining this hard!" Robin had just walked outside the museum doors when she realized it was pouring outside. She inwardly cursed herself for not being more prepared. Walking in the rain was not something she was looking forward to. Suddenly, she felt a tap on my shoulder. She turned was met with a blond man in a suit holding an umbrella over his head. He introduced himself as Cal and asked which way she was heading. Smiling politely, Robin told him.

Then offered to walk with her. He held the umbrella over them huddled close close to her as they walked. They talked the entire several blocks. Well… He talked the entire seven blocks.

When Robin saw the coffee shop come into view, she told him this was her stop and said goodbye. Then, he did something she wasn't expecting. He took her hand and kissed it and her cheeks became flushed. A guy kissing her hand wasn't something that happened often. Not sure of what she was supposed to do, Robin just smiled politely. Letting go of her hand, he asked she would like to have dinner with him sometime. Robin wasn't sure how to respond. He seemed nice and gentleman-like. It felt wrong to reject someone who had walked her seven blocks in the pouring rain. So she accepted. It was just one dinner.

Her phone vibrated for the 7th time in the last 30 minutes. A list of texts from Nami lit up asking her to pick up the phone, asking where she was, asking if she was ok. The exclamation points, the words all typed in caps, and the unhappy emojis looked a bit blurry after all that alcohol.

Robin shut off her phone and felt slightly guilty for cutting her friend off. Nami wasn't just her best girl friend, she was her oldest friend. They grew up in the same small town and have known each other since they were in diapers. They went through everything together. She was even there for Robin when her mom died. It was a mystery how their personalities could be so different after all that time they spent together.

Unlike Robin, Nami was always outspoken and assertive. She had an opinion about everything and made sure everyone knew what it was. She always pushed Robin to get out of my comfort zone. Honestly, Nami was the reason Robin even considered moving out into the city.

After receiving a job offer from the history museum in the city, Robin hesitated accepting the opportunity, not wanting to leave the comfort of her small hometown. But Nami, who had moved to the city long before Robin had finished graduate school, talked her into it.

Granted, this was not an easy task to accomplish. It took her months of hour-long phone calls, constant pestering, spamming Robin's phone with texts, and an innumerable amount of lecturing about a person's duty to themselves to live an adventure-filled life before she was fully convinced. She helped Robin settle into city life and introduced her to the funny and adventure loving group of people Robin now considered her closest friends.

Even so, Robin didn't want Nami to see her here, drinking and sulking. She don't know what her friend did after she left the club, but she imagined Nami going up to Cal, slapping him in the face, and scaring away all those giggling girls. That's just something Nami would do: stand up for her friends in some assertive and slightly violent way, then make sure everyone knew she was in charge. It was one of the things Robin loved about her. Nami was someone who would always look out for her friends. So naturally, it took a while for Nami to warm up to Law after Robin introduced them.

Law was a perplexing character and Nami found his stoic disposition off-putting at first. But, she grew to enjoy his quiet company. In the same way, the guys accepted him into the group even though they felt he was too serious and his humor a bit dark for their taste. They could never really understand him.

It's no wonder since he was the complete opposite of Robin's loud and overly-hyper guy friends, whose silly antics and constant enthusiasm were qualities she highly cherished. But, despite her love for their rambunctiousness, she found their silliness overwhelming at times.

Compared to them, Law was like a breath of fresh air. He was reserved, quiet, and his presence exudes mystery. Yet, she knew underneath his hard looks, his too cool appearance, and his impassive face, Law was a sensible and thoughtful person. For one thing, she always enjoyed their conversations. Law always spoke with an air of maturity, his words heavy with insight and revelation. He had this deep voice she found soothing, like listening to a baby tiger growl. Maybe that was why she wanted so badly to talk to him.

When the bartender finally cut her off for the night, Robin decided to head home. She stumbled a bit, not quite sober enough walk properly yet. She decided to turn on her phone again and realized it was 3:30 in the morning. Nami had tried to call me three more times. There were also a few texts from Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Frankie, Brooks, and Sanji. They were all worried. Even Zoro, who was normally impassive about most things, sent Robin a text, asking where she was. She knew she should probably return their messages but she didn't.

Robin tucked away her phone when she reached the apartment building. It took her a while to make it up the stairs. She had to grab onto the railing to make sure she didn't fall. Finally, she reached her floor. Her hand leaned against the wall as she walked. When she got to Law's door, she stopped. Robin turned to face it and heard a little voice in her ear nudging her to knock.

She felt herself move closer to the door. Then, she remembered Law had said he had a lot of work to do and she was sure he was exhausted. I shouldn't be bothering him with my problems. But, I want to see him so badly. Her hand seemed to move on its own. Slowly, it reached out in front of her ready to knock. Just an inch away. That's when her phone began vibrating again, stopping her before her knuckles hit the wood.

"What do you want?" Robin answered. She meant to sound annoyed or angry, but her voice came out weary and sluggish.

"Can I come over?" There was urgency in Cal's voice. Robin guessed that Nami probably gave him a piece of her mind, which was why he was calling now.

"No," she said plainly.

"Please. I just want to explain about tonight."

"I'm really not in the mood," Robin's eyes were still glued to Law's door.

"Just hear me out. I'm already on the way. I'll be there soon."

Before Robin could say anything else, he hung up. She bit her lip as the phone fell from her ear. She really wanted to knock on the door, but Cal was on his way. Slowly, Robin turned back to her apartment and waited for Cal to arrive.

It didn't take more than 15 minutes for Cal to show up. The second the door opened he came in and began with some long, dramatic apology. He spent who knows how many hours telling her how sorry he was and how he didn't know what he was doing. He said that one of the girls offered him a weird drink and he felt too sorry for them to decline. Robin sat in silence and listened to him talk and talk and talk. He hadn't asked how she felt the entire time nor inquired about where she had gone after running out of the club.

She noticed a slight bump on his head, which was probably Nami's doing. Banging her fist on the top of someone's head was the usual punishment whenever Luffy, Zoro, or Sanji went out of line. Robin tried her best not to smile at the bump as Cal continued with his I'm-sorries and please-forgive-me's. She didn't really pay much attention to what he was saying. Inside, she knew they weren't going to work out. It was clear what had to happen.

When he finally finished his long explanation, Robin took his hand in hers and told him it was probably best if they stopped seeing each other. A shocked expression came onto his face as if he didn't really think she would end things just like that. She told him she accepted his apology but she didn't believe that it would work out. He tried to convince her otherwise, but he just shook her head.

His shocked face was replaced by look of anger when she pulled away from him. He turned and stormed out the door, slamming it behind him as he left. Robin sighed. Wrapping her arms around herself, she walked over to the window and looked out. She could see Cal walking down the street away from her building. Robin realized that the break-up with Cal had eaten away half the morning. The sun was already up and the street was starting to get busy.

Her shoulders relaxed a little, but still, she felt a little ashamed for ever getting involved with Cal. The hurt feelings that were numbed during last night's drinking session came flooding in now. How could I be so stupid? Why did I let myself get dragged into on some fake romance with a guy who wasn't even the one I really wanted to be with. All because I was what? Scared? Because the person I liked was too busy, too mysterious, and too wonderful? Because there was so much I liked about him that I'd be distraught if things didn't work out? She hadn't cried all night, but for some reason she wanted to now.

A knock came from the door. For a moment she thought it might be Nami, but when she opened the door nobody was there. Then, something on the ground caught her eye. On the doormat, a small stuffed polar bear sat with a note tied around his neck. She recognized it instantly.

"Bepo…" A small smile came onto her face as she picked up Law's childhood toy and shut the door.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for Reading!


End file.
